My Lonely Black Heart
by PrincessLemonUchiha
Summary: Ren is a sad, lonely, Nukenin from Konoha, whos caln just vanished from the earth leaving only her. Sasuke is a cold hearted, Chunin from Konoha, who clan was destroyed by his brother. Can these two clan surviors get along, or will they kill each other?
1. Determination

Lemon:This is my first Fanfic, so please be gentle.

Sasuke: Yeah be nice, or shell kill Ino and Sakura!

Sakura and Ino: HEY WAIT, WHAT?!

Lemon: -laughs evily- YES YOU WILL DIE! Sasuke read the disclaimer.

Sasuke: -sighs- Lemon...(Has a kunai thrown at him) I mean Princess Lemon, does not own any Naruto characters, if she did Sakura and Ino would have died a long time ago, and I would be locked in her room.

Lemon: Good Uchiha!

* * *

It was a cold day. Cross that. It was a freezing cold day, the kind of weather you'd have frostbite in a minute just stepping out. But that didn't keep her from running. Her determination wouldn't let her stop, even though her body told her it was enough. Her partners had the same determination she did. Desperate to get to the Leaf Village, they continued to run in the cold weather. "Ren (Meaning Water Lily), we need to stop and rest, we can't go on any further." Yukio (meaning gets what he want) stated, trying to convince the 15 year old to rest. "Yea Ren, we could die out here!" Yumi added. (Yumi means Beauty) Ren just kept running, ignoring her teammates cries. "REN, DONT BE SELFISH!" Yumi and Yukio shouted. "Shut up, we have to get to Konoha, so stop whining and keep running DAMN IT!" Ren shouted never looking back. The twin quit shouting and just ran in silence.

'**THEY ARENT WORTH YOUR TIME, KILL THEM REN! DO IT!'**

'No!'

'**Awww, your no fun, Ren!'**

'SHUT UP DAMNIT!'

Ren ran faster. "HURRY UP NOW!" She shouted, as she jumped into a tree and hopped from tree to tree. Yukio and Yumi followed.

'_Yukio, she seems madder, do you think….'_

'She's talking to Hakaru again.'

'_Why does she tae it out on us?'_

'I don't know Yumi, let's just hurry up and get to this Konoha place before she kills us!"

'_Hai!'_

* * *

Lemon:YAY, did you like it!

Naruto:Where is me?

Lemon: NOT THERE. NOW GO EAT RAMEN IN YOUR SPECIAL PLACE!

Naruto: -sulks and walks away-

Lemon;Please Review, so i can know how to fix this, oks!

Everyone:BYE!


	2. Imato Ren

Lemon:Chapter 2 is up!

Naruto:Am I in this one?

Lemon: NO!

Sakura:What about me?

Lemon:NO!

Orochimaru: What about me?

Lemon: WTF?! When did you get here?

Orochimaru: A while ago, wheres Sasuke-Kun!?

Lemon:LEAVE SASUKE ALONE YOU CHILD MOLESTER!

Orochimaru:You still love me, dont you Lemon?

Lemon: (Lies) No!

Shikamaru:Start the damn story so we can go!

Lemon: Fine. I dont own any Naruto Characters, but if I did Sasuke and Itachi would be locked in my room. I only own Ren,Yumi,Yukio and other OCs! So enjoy!

* * *

The three finally reached the gates of Konoha. Yumi smiled, Yukio sighed happily, and Ren just pulled out her iPod. "Stop, who are you and what do you want?" A man, Jonin asked. "Imato Ren, Nukenin of Konoha since the age of 5."

"Ryo Yumi, iryo-nin of Getsugakure."

"Ryo Yukio,Chunin of Getsugakure."

"Imato? The Imato clan disappeared along time ago, leaving one girl…. Ren-sama, we must get you to Hokage-sama!" Ren nodded as the Jonin opened the gates. She put her headphones in her ear as her favorite song played.

Shriek the lips  
Across ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together. Sing  
violently, Move the jaw  
Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead  
Triumphantly

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Stir the limbs across the wrist,  
Full possession of memory.  
Bury me as a dog,  
Icy hands surrounding me.

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Shriek the lips  
Across ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together. Sing  
violently, Move the jaw  
Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead  
Triumphantly

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

By the time they got to the Hokages tower, the song was over and Ren had placed her iPod in her pocket.

(Skip to inside the office)

"Imato, huh? Show me."

Ren closed her eyes knowing what she wanted. She turned to Yumi and did a few hand signs. "Shi no kumi no Jutsu" She shouted. Yumi saw herself being tortured to death by Ren. She fell to the ground crying and screaming. "REN STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" She screamed. Ren made the Genjutsu stop and opened her eyes. Yumi stopped screaming and just layed there drooling like a brain dead person. "Proof enough, or do you want to see more?" Tsunade stood up. "That will be enough Ren, Kakashi since youre in here take them to where they will be staying." She replied. Kakashi nodded and walked out of the office. Ren walked over Yumi. "Get up or Ill lock you out of the apartment, and dont call me a bluff Yukio, I will do it." She muttred. Ren walked out of the office. Yukio knelt next to his sister and picked her up. "It will be ok Yumi, dont worry I will protect you." He cooed as they walked out of the office.

'Shes definatley an Imato.' Tsunade said to herself.

* * *

Lemon:Ren is so Evillllll! 

Sasuke: Who gave her cookies?

Everyone:Not me!

Cherrii: I did!

Lemon: I love you Cherrii-Chan, you the coolest bff any1 can have! Review Ok, so i can kno how to fix this!

Everyone:**Oyasuminasai. (Good night)  
**


End file.
